


Hearts like Ours

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, aftermath of Natasha getting shot, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets shot on a mission. Phil and Clint comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts like Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/gifts).



His first reaction to the news that Natasha had been shot, had been disbelief. Natasha didn’t get shot, had never been before. In fact of the three of them only Phil had gotten shot at all, while Clint tended to shoot people before they could shoot him while Natasha usually wasn’t even noticed during her mission.

There was a first time for everything it seemed.

“And the scientist?” Phil asked because he had to. It was his job.

“Dead”, Agent Helstrom replied. “They shot through her and killed him. If I didn’t know better I’d say this was Agent Barton’s work.”

Phil knew it was meant as a compliment but it grated on his nerves right now. Since he couldn’t tell off another Shield agent for being bad at timing his compliments, he asked instead, “How is she?”

“They’re just finished with the surgery. There shouldn’t be any lasting effects but she’ll be out of commission for a while.”

“Tell her we’ll bring her home in three days.”

“Will do. Good night, Agent Coulson.”

“Good night.”

As soon as he had hung up, Phil texted Clint to come to his office.

“Hey, boss, you called?” Clint said as he sauntered through the door.

“Natasha has been shot.”

Clint’s relaxed demeanour changed immediately. “Is she okay?”

“She’ll be fine. We’ll pick her up from Helsinki in a couple days.”

“Fuck.” Clint let out the breath he had been holding, then his fist hit the wall. “Fuck.” And a second time.

Phil walked around his desk and clasped Clint’s hands and opened his first until they were palm to palm. “She’ll be fine”, he reassured him. “You know Natasha. She’ll be more upset over the fact that she failed her mission than getting shot.”

“I know I just...I don’t know.” He rested his head against Phil’s shoulder. “Tell me she’ll be fine again.”

“She’ll be fine”, Phil repeated and pressed a kiss in Clint’s hair.

/

It took a few days for Phil to organise his and Clint’s leave, actually only Phil’s vacation took so long to get through. Clint was between missions but Phil had to hand over all of the operations he was supervising to someone else for the time being.

Still, Fury knew better than to refuse Phil time off when one of his partners was injured and waiting to be picked up from a hospital half way around the world.

The Quinjet was over the Atlantic when Clint noticed Phil’s fidgeting.

“You okay?”

Phil nodded. “Just like you said, Natasha’s not usually the one getting injured.”

“Not so much fun when it’s you on the sideline, is it?”

“Maybe we should all reconsider taking a desk job”, Phil said.

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Doing what exactly?”

“Blake wants a secretary.”

“Blake...I...no”, Clint sputtered. He liked Agent Blake well enough but the man had the tendency to a) talk a lot when he was nervous and b) awkwardly flirt with everyone breathing and coherent. If they ever encountered aliens or sentient robots, Clint was sure Blake would hit on them too. “We could retire, buy a farm.” He offered instead.

“Natasha would kill you within a week.”

Clint shrugged. “I thought if we were already making up unlikely scenarios...” He trailed off.

“Guess I just need something to take my mind off this mess”, Phil said.

Clint reached over and squeezed his hand. “Agent Helstrom sent Natasha’s preliminary mission report. You could go over that so you can debrief her on the way back. You know what’s she’s like with failed missions.”

She and Phil both to be exact. While Clint tended to brush failures off now that he was comfortable enough in Shield that he knew he wasn’t going to get fired over it, Natasha and Phil obsessed over unsuccessful outcomes until they had found a satisfactory solution.

Phil hesitated for a moment. He knew that this behaviour tended to drive Clint up the walls every now and then, but Clint gave him an encouraging smile, so he reached for his tablet and turned it on.

/

Clint drove them home from HQ. Officially it was Phil’s apartment while Natasha and Clint lived on base but in reality their quarters at the Triskelion were nothing more than a place to collect dust and crash in case they couldn’t go home.

She had to have dosed off because when she woke up again she knew she was home. She could feel the scratchy Star Wars sheets Clint had insisted he couldn’t live without against her skin, could hear Clint puttering around in the kitchen, could smell Phil lying right next to her.

“Hey”, Phil said softly as she opened her eyes. He was wearing a t shirt which meant he wasn’t expecting to be called to the office. He always took time off when one of them was injured. It was part of why Natasha loved him.

“Hey”, she replied and tugged on his sleeve so he would lean down and kiss her. Which he did. In private Phil was such a pushover for her and Clint.

“How are you?” Phil asked, resting his hand just above where the bandages were showing from beneath her top.

“I’ll live.”

Clint came back, balancing three cups of hot chocolate and a stack of pancakes on a tray. “I figured we’d do breakfast in bed and some shameless cuddling afterwards.”

“Sounds good”, Natasha said.

“Painkillers first”, Phil held the bottle out to her.

It was testament of her trust for them that she took it without hesitation. Clint set the tray down and gave her a cup so she could swallow the pills down. Then he slipped into bed on her other side and kissed her slowly.

“Welcome back”, he whispered against her lips.

Natasha hummed contently. In the back of her mind she still felt the sting of failure over her mission but right now it was enough to be home with Phil and Clint. Sooner than they would like, she would pour over old mission files to find out the identity of the man who had shot her. But for now it was enough to lean against Phil’s chest, eating pancakes and drinking hot chocolate while Clint told them the newest Shield gossip.

It felt good to be home again.


End file.
